nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vira-Lorr Pendragon
The ninth Imperial Blade, Vira-Lorr, born Vira is an descendant from the lost royal line of the defunct Londinium Empire. She was a member of the Flavian organization Cardinal Sin, but left and eventually joined with Mihli Lilty on Applegate Londinium. Vira possesses a "third eye" on her forehead, it is not always there but allows her to converse with the future or the past, she is also able to speak with the Mirror of Londinium thanks to her lineage, though the mirror refers to itself as the The mirror that never was. She also has an owl familiar named Hoopty, whom she keeps as a companion. Background Vira was born the youngest of siblings to Geran Pendragon, her father, and Cecina Pendragon, her mother. Because the family had so many children and the economic times being as they were, Vira's father often worked overtime, leaving the children with Cecina and the two parent's began to drift. Geran was rarely home and Cecina became increasingly lonely. One day while returning home, Geran caught Cecina cheating on him, he confronted the two. Cecina begged for his forgiveness and told him to be rational for the children's sake. However, as rational a man as Geran was, he could not find it in himself to forgive Cecina, he kicked her out of the house during the rainy night, while she was still begging for his forgiveness, it would be the last time he would see Cecina alive. : A few days later, Gerun was called in to identify a body and he confirmed the corpse to be that of Cecina. Vira, who was only a few years old at this time, began to be raised by her aunt and she grew up hating her father. Gerun, having lost the trust of most of his immediate family and the life of the woman he loved, fell into despair and became a drunk. Vira on the other-hand, was convinced by her aunt to join Cardinal Sin, while in the initiation process, Vira caught the eye of Cardinal Rideon and he accepted her as one of his direct disciples. This opportunity was a rare and surprising development for the other initiates, who began to loathe Vira. Rideon, a depraved and sociopathic man, sought to make Vira into his perfect woman and raised her with that as the goal and also while imprinting his own interpretations of the Cardinal Doctrine. : One of Rideon's first assignments for Vira was for her to end relationships with her close family members. He wanted to detach her and make her dependent on him. With his power and influence, he manipulated incidents where Vira would begin to lose faith in her family, though it also had the effect of slowly making her lose faith in humanity. Vira's best friend in life was her older sister, Nelis Pendragon, she looked up to her, respected her, and loved her almost as she would love her mother. Nelis, knowing the true story behind Cecina's death, never blamed Gerun and continue to live with him, taking care of her father. She would often times visit Vira and also had a hand in raising her. : But due to a misunderstanding and Gerun's drunkenness preventing a suitable explanation, Rideon manipulated events to trick Vira into believing that Nelis had been assaulted by her own father. Without truly realizing the repercussions of her actions, Vira killed Gerun. Rideon had his men capture Nelis and he thought of using her to further manipulate Vira. But Nelis figured the gist of his future plans for Vira and tried to influence her away from Rideon. But Rideon wouldn't let Vira go, he decided to have Vira kill more and more, each time chipping away at her remaining humanity. Nelis never blamed Vira for her actions, though Vira knew Nelis didn't quite approve. : Rideon learned of Vira's frequent meetings with Nelis and decided that he needed to get rid of her or Vira would never fully dedicate herself to the order. He concocted a plan to trap Nelis, by placing Vira into a trap. He knew that if Nelis found out, that she would intervene and take Vira's place. When Vira went onto her latest assassination mission, she found herself cornered by the authorities and unable to escape. Nelis arrived and found Vira's discarded weapons, she took them and turned herself in admitting to the authorities that she was the murderer. Nelis took the blame for all of Vira's assassinations and was sent to serve in a far away Federation Prison for life. She managed to avoid the death sentence, thanks to the Pendragon name. Before she left, she told Vira that it was not her fault and with this Vira could start her life anew "You are how you choose to live, no one can decide that for you." : Biography Relationships Special Abilities Passive: Mystic Eye - A third eye that appears hovering before the forehead. *Eye of Truth - Activates her third eye, allows her to determine if a person is lying or not when hearing them speak, it also lets her see the person's ultimate desire. *Eye of Time - Activates her third eye, allows her to speak with herself in the past or future. : *Summon Hoopty - Summons her owl familiar Hoopty to her location or vice-versa. *Telepathy - Able to speak using her mind, she can hear a person's thoughts/responces if that person allows it. *Sight Reinforcement - Regenerates eye cells, allows user to see farther and through solid objects for a short period by concentrating. *Limiter Release - Mystical Eyes of Total Perception - Activates the inner third eye (the 3rd eye does not physically appear), allows her to see everything of a person, including: estimated life span (if they were to live normally), level of strength (According to world ranking system), loyalties, and much more. It turns her two iris' into a rainbow like color array during the activation and stays that way until the end of it, this skill is extremely taxing to the brain and requires the user to rest after using it, skilled users may be able to perform the skill up to three times without rest, but it is theorized that death is sure to follow the fourth time. *Total Perception - Passive, requires no activation, allows the person to see Nymphs and other "hidden" creatures and species. *Continuum Shift: Cold Fusion - an ability that allows her to cause the fusing of atoms inside of a person causing them to implode, she wears a glove and covers most of her skin to avoid accidentally activating it. *Seal of Elothis - Summons the Legendary Blade, Elothis, the Blade of Life. Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:Oracle Category:House Pendragon Category:Immortal Slayer Category:Cardinal Sin Category:Imperial Blades Category:Londinium Empire Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Rise of the Nadir Category:Memory Sojourner Category:Once Upon a Dream